


A Slow Morning

by liveinink



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Intimacy, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinink/pseuds/liveinink
Summary: Hawke savors a calm morning with Isabela.Set in Act 3.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Slow Morning

There was nothing particularly special about this specific morning. Nothing wonderfully out of the ordinary. Nothing particularly special planned for the day. And yet, as Hawke lay sprawled across her bed, watching Isabela getting dressed, she could not suppress a content smile. 

It had been some time since their reunion. The reunion of their romantic relationship, anyway. Though really, this was the official beginning of their romantic relationship if one was going to split hairs. Regardless, despite all the chaos of their lives and in the world at large, Hawke couldn’t help but be overwhelming happy this past while. 

So there she lay, allowing herself to simply enjoy the warmth filling her chest.

“Would you help me with this, sweet thing?” Isabela asked from across the room as she was beginning to braid her hair.

“Of course.” 

Hawke walked over to where Isabela sat, and took the soft hair in her hands. She had always loved Isabela’s hair. It was soft, and smooth, and such a lovely color. Hawke separated and crossed the gentle waves, savoring the feeling as they ran though her hands. She knew Isabela wouldn’t mind if she dawdled a little. Otherwise she wouldn’t have been asked to help. Isabela was perfectly capable of braiding her own hair. And Hawke was happy to take any excuse to just simply be close.

Still, even in savoring the moment, Hawke knew she couldn’t stall too long. She tied off the braid, and kissed the top of Isabela’s head. She felt Isabela lean into her, and wrapped her arms around Isabela’s shoulders from behind. 

“What was that for?”

Hawke could hear the smile in Isabela’s voice.

“I love you. Do I need another reason?”

“I suppose you don’t.”

Isabela hugged Hawke’s arms closer to her chest. 

“But we do have places to be, unfortunately.” Isabela sighed, standing up to face Hawke. “And you get upset when you feel you’ve let someone down. Even if it’s just making them wait a little.”

“I don’t like being the cause of any distress.”

“I know.” Isabela said. “You get this adorably heartbreaking little sad look on your face every time you feel you’ve bothered someone.”

Hawke must have had some sort of reaction on her face, because Isabela giggled, then gave her a quick, tender kiss.

“It’s just because you’re such a good person. Maybe too good for your own good.”

“Well,” Hawke let a smirk slip onto her face, “I am selfishly taking extra time to relax and enjoy myself this morning.”

“Taking a few extra minutes doesn’t really count as selfish, sweet thing.”

Hawke chuckled.

“Regardless, let me savor this a little longer.”

Hawke ran a hand down Isabela’s cheek. It still took Hawke’s breath away how beautiful she was. She gazed into Isabela’s eyes; she had still yet to see more gorgeous eyes. She didn’t expect to ever find a rival.

“I’m taking time today.” Hawke said. “I feel like I need to do that sometimes. And right now, I don’t want this moment to end.”

“Well, I’m certainly not going to stop you.”

Isabela reached a hand out to Hawke’s torso. First flat against Hawke’s diaphragm, then she let it fall lower. Hawke saw Isabela flinch, just enough, and looked down to where Isabela’s hand rested. Not visible beneath Hawke’s clothes, but they both knew exactly where her scar was. Long and jagged from the duel with the Arishok. 

Hawke placed one hand above Isabela’s and the other behind her head. She gently pulled Isabela to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Isabela wrapped her arms around Hawke, and Hawke returned the embrace. 

This was a discussion they’d had before. And from Hawke’s perspective a wound long healed. But the same could not be said for Isabela. It was likely a discussion they would have again, but not now. 

Isabela pulled back after some time. 

“You really should get dressed.” She said with a small smile.

“Help me?” 

Isabela chuckled.

“Of course.”

They both knew Hawke needed no help with anything. They just wanted to be close to each other for a little while longer. 

Though, Hawke supposed, smiling to herself, they had all the time they required now. Whatever disaster may decide to strike next, Hawke finally knew for certain that she would always face it with the woman she loved by her side. 

Hawke had always dared to hope for more with Isabela, though she never pushed. She simply waited. Even when it might have seemed pointless. And she was rewarded with happiness and contentment like she’d never known. 

After all the tragedy and trauma, Hawke was finding moments of peace. Moments like this. 

“Alright, you’re all set, sweet thing.” Isabela said as she finished tying back Hawke’s hair.

Hawke looked back at her partner.

“I think you’re right.”

She reached out to take Isabela’s hand as they headed for the door.

Hawke treasured these moments. 

And she was determined to have many more.


End file.
